User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown 2018! Pt. 2
Chapter 2: 12 days 'till Christmas... Domitron awoke to the blissful quiet of a cold winter night, warm and cozy in his sheets. He blinked, letting his eyes adjust to the dim silver moonlight that was the only light source in the bedroom. Upon drawing himself out of his sleepy thoughts, the teen rose from the bed to go to the bathroom. He knew it was not time to wake anyone up yet. The alarm next to his bed read 4:00 A.M. He padded down the carpeted hallway to his bathroom, careful not to make any noise. All the lights remained off. The boy finished his business, gently closed the bathroom door, and began his trek back to his warm bed. Upon arrival, Domitron snuggled up under the covers and shut his eyes. No one had been woken up, and he was relieved. “Hey.” Or not. Domitron screamed, unable to stop himself, and wrestled free from his comfortable prison of blankets. Something bright and red reached for his mouth, but whatever it was only phased through his skin, feeling like little pinpricks of ice. Domitron backed up and used all the power had to spring himself off the bed, quickly standing up again once away from the apparition before him. He opened his mouth to scream, but his voice was caught in his throat. He could only gape as the red, wispy form of a human awkwardly floated above his bed. They stayed like that for a moment, just staring. They only tore their gazes from one another when five half-asleep children stumbled over one another to try and get into the bedroom. “We heard a scream, is everythi-“ “WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING!?” Everyone winced at the volume of Georgia’s shout, which happened to cut off Narrator’s concerned inquiry. G gawked at the spirit that was hovering above the ground as if it was just standing. All eyes went right back to the red ghost. “You guys are seriously not noticing anything? About me? Anything? Anything at all?” It commented. Quite sassily, actually. It folded its arms and waited for a response. Domitron crept forward slightly and peered at the unfocused, warped face on the unexpected visitor. The image shifted slightly, but the second the ghost looked at Domitron, it seemed to give itself a shape. He froze. That was Louis. His expression must’ve shifted, because Louis immediately averted his gaze and focused on the carpet. “Louis?” Domi breathed quietly. The form warped again slightly, as if it was barely held together. Louis gave no response, but his miserable expression told them all enough. L rushed forward and attempted to gently pull Louis down to the ground, but her hands passed right through him. A bit of red smoke lingered on her palms before eventually fading into nothingness. “Wha-what happened? Louis, who… who did this to you!?” Wolf demanded, balling his hands into fists. Louis gave him a rueful grin. “As much as I’d love to direct you towards someone to beat up, there isn’t one,” he sighed, “we just kinda… arrived.” “Wait, we?” Lnerd asked. “Arrived? Arrived where?” Domitron probed at the same time. “Ah, heck… I wasn’t supposed to mention them,” Louis muttered, seemingly flustered. “Who’s them?!” Lnerd pressed with clear concern. “The others! Y’know! Oce, Niko, Ender, all of em’, basically! Everyone who didn’t go on vacation’s over there,” Louis elaborated. “And I’m getting to the there, Domi, don’t worry.” Domitron closed his mouth with a slightly miffed expression. Louis floated above Domi’s bed, sitting on the air as if it were the floor. The others drew closer, sensing a large exposition dump. “Go on,” Narrator encouraged, nodding slightly. Louis sighed, and for the first time, the kids realized his voice sounded distant, as if he were speaking from the opposite end of a tunnel. “OK, so… something bad happened. We’re not entirely sure what, but it’s not good. A lot of us are scared. I’m scared. We’re not d- we’re not dead. It’s more like… we were moved. I, and a lot of others, think something is coming to replace us. And not a deadly killer robot. A whole timeline. New us, new world, new everything. And it’s shoving us out of the way to make room for itself.” A period of silence followed that. Order hugged herself for a moment before vigorously shaking her head and scanning the faces of her friends. L, while mostly impassive, had a worried crease on her forehead. She seemed to be in deep thought. Domi was muttering under his breath, presumably trying to figure out what Louis was saying. Wolf clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to work away his nerves. Narrator was as silent and unconcerned as ever. She didn’t really understand everything, but Order knew enough to make her jump to feet, startling G, who had been thinking beside her. “Then we need to go! We gotta fix this! I’ll punch a universe if I have to! How do we get to the others?” Order said in a breathless rush. She bounced slightly in anxious energy. Domitron stood and held Order still, turning slightly to address Louis. “Wait, how do we know this isn’t another trick? Who’s to say you’re actually Louis?” He questioned, positioning himself protectively in front of both G and Order. The ghostly Louis looked genuinely betrayed, so much so that Domitron let go of Order. “Wait, no, I didn’t-“ “No, no, it’s OK,” Louis murmured, “we’ve all heard about what happened that Christmas. You went through a lot. I can’t blame you for being hesitant. My only proof is my own existence, or lackthereof. I can’t do anything here, Dom. I’m like a ghost. All I can do is bring you to the new reality.” “How does that work?” Wolf chimed in. Louis opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by a ear-splitting scream. He fazed out of existence for a second. The others recoiled instinctively, revealing that it was L who had screamed. Was screaming, in fact. Staring at her hand. Her hand that was sparking with bright, pale purple sparks, turning transparent for seconds at a time. Her hand that was slowly becoming less skin and more wispy smoke. They were just as horrified as L was. The girl clamped her physical hand over her mouth, silencing her shrieks. She turned to Louis and spoke in a terribly shaky but serious tone. “I believe you. Get us out of here, Louis. We need to move.” Lnerd was remarkably calm. Louis floundered in the air for a second before reaching out and clamping a hand on both Wolf and Domi. “I’m sorry,” was all the warning the ghost gave before his touch spread the smoky, wispy cloud of smoke onto their bodies. Domitron was briefly a grayish spirit before winking out of sight. Wolf seemed to have been trying to tell Georgia something before vanishing in his own deep blue cloud. The bright red hand seized both G and Order, causing the two to disappear as well. Narrator stood stoically as he too was claimed. Louis turned to L, who was clutching her own hand. “They’re safe. Everything will be explained once we move, L. Just give me your free hand. It’ll go away, I promise,” Louis allayed. L took a deep breath and nodded. “I trust you.” Category:Blog posts